Eggs
by Ielline
Summary: From the 289th prompt of "just-another-otp-prompt-blog" on Tumblr ! - "Do we need eggs ?" "Why would we need eggs ? We don't cook." "Seemed like a thing grown-ups buy." - Hizashi asks himself too many questions, but Aizawa is a loving husband and helps him deal with it.


_Hello there ! It's my first time writing for this fandom... and my first time writing in English too :')_

 _I hope you'll like it and won't mind my potential mistakes too much !_

* * *

"Coffee, soda, energy drinks, jelly, pizzas, cereals... do we have everything, Zashi ?"

Aizawa Shouta crossed out the few items on his list as he was naming them. Grocery shopping was one of the most boring chores he had to bear with, but at least it was done faster with the help of Hizashi. The famous hero known as Present Mic was prone to add unneeded things to the cart, but he was entertaining.

As no answer came, Shouta looked at his husband. Yamada Hizashi, aka Zashi, looked like he didn't hear anything. He was actually entirely focused on the task of deciphering the label of the box of eggs he was cautiously holding. Shouta sighed and tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

" Zashi ?" he asked monotonously, wondering what the blond was doing - again.

" Hm ?" Hizashi finally answered absent-mindedly.

" Why are you staring so intensely at these eggs ? Have they done anything to you ?"

The blond snorted. "Wha- uh. No, I was just thinking..." he started, choking on a laugh.

Shouta rolled his eyes and sighed again, quirking an eyebrow. "That's what I'm afraid of."

"Not nice, Shou." Hizashi pouted, unreluctantly putting the box back on the shelf. "It's just... do we need eggs ?"

"Why would we need eggs ? We don't cook."

"Seemed like something grown-ups buy. To make grown-ups meals. Don't you think we should eat like actual grown-ups ?"

The volume of his voice started to raise slightly, giving away how much he really cared about the subject, and Aizawa stared at him, ready to activate his Quirk at any moment. He had absolutely no idea were Hizashi was going with it, but seeing how it was obviously stressing him, he would listen patiently. Despite his wish of wrapping this up quickly.

"I don't see the problems with what we usually eat." He said

Hizashi gave him a pensive look. "You've been eating those jelly packs since high school and if I'm still alive it's because I run on coffee all day."

Shouta shrugged. As long as he ingested the right amount of calories he needed, he didn't care much about what he was eating. The jelly packs were cheap and easy to carry, and quite good if he had to be honest.

"You have three jobs, drinking coffee kinda makes sense, Zashi. " He pointed.

It was the blond's turn to sigh. "I _know_ , I know... It's just - the whole situation is driving me mad !"

He almost shrieked the last words, and Shouta neutralized his Quirk quickly. There was no need to deafen the other customers on top of dealing with Hizashi's new obsession over a healthier life. He put the grocery bag on the floor and grabbed his lover by the shoulder, forcing him to face him and meet his eyes.

"Zashi. Relax. You're thinking too much on this." He said calmly, his warm voice soothing Hizashi, using his firm hands to massage his tense shoulders.

"Sorry." Hizashi sighed. "I just... want to do things right. Make you equilibred meals so you don't have to eat unhealthy jelly packs even though I know I don't have the time to cook because we're heroes and I'm running three jobs which is a lot a-and... and..."

His voice broke and he lowered his head. He knew it was a stupid idea even before really considering it. But he just really, really wanted them to have a more normal life. A more normal _married_ life. With normal sleep schedules, normal dates and not rushed ones, normal evenings to watch sappy movies together and not having to hurry outside to save someone...

"I just... would like to do more for you, Shou." He smiled sheepishly.

"Zashi."

He felt Shouta's strong, calloused, but so warm hand stroke his cheek. Automatically, he closed his eyes and hummed before meeting his husband's gaze again.

"If it makes you happy, we can try this... egg thing. And by that I do mean the whole 'healthy meals for a healthy life' idea. But I don't mind how we're living our life right now, even if I don't sleep or eat well. I just don't care as long as I can deal with both of my jobs... and as long as I have you." Shouta whispered in his ear to make sure only Hizashi would hear him.

The blond let out a little squeak of surprise and endearment. Shouta was definitely the perfect husband, but a man of few words, and not a really lovey-dovey person. Hearing him talk like that made Hizashi's heart flutter, and his anxiousness vanished. He smiled, noticing that the black haired man's cheeks were slightly flushed.

"Oh my god Shou, I love you so much !" he blurted out before jumping in the other's arms, laughing.

"Yeah yeah sure, me too..." Shouta mumbled in the blond's neck.

He planted a quick kiss on Hizashi's forehead before putting him back on the floor. "So what do you want to do ?"

"Let's wrap it up and go to the checkout !" Hizashi chimed.

"Are you sure ?"

"Yeah ! I'm really eager to go home right now." He added with a sly smile and a wink.

Shouta rolled his eyes in false indifference and picked up the grocery bag laying on the floor, not able to suppress a smirk. He had the feeling that whatever Hizashi's had on his mind was definitely not related to the eggs...


End file.
